PC:Ashikaga Gensai (Tenchuu)
Summary Fluff Description:'Shaved head with the tips of the black hair line just visible. He wears closely-fitted armor of the Jade style, made of leather. He is of medium height for a human, but on the taller side for those humans of the jade empire. Slender, but still presents a stern, tough look. He usually wears a closely cropped goatee. He is a perfectionist, often a man of few words, and usually good at hiding his emotions. '''Background:'A member of the Ashikaga Clan, Gensai was retainer to the last Emperor of the Jade Empire. Even as the Emperor became twisted, his oath of loyalty kept him and his clan as servants to the human leader. Gensai was killed by the 1st Iron Shogun, the Dragonborn who lead a coup to takeover the Jade Empire. Gensai died defending his emperor. '''Hooks: Wanted: Gensai is a wanted man in the Jade Empire. Outside of the Jade Empire, only a bounty hunter or glory hound would likely look to capture him. Lord Kresh: The dragonborn lord in the Jade Empire controls a vast underworld group. He might employ these assets to get revenge on Gensai. Ancient Blade: His ancient Katana has revealed special powers, but there may be greater powers yet to be unlocked (perhaps as reward from the GM in lieu of other loot). It could also have bad traits as well, such as drawing the Oni and over evil creatures like a magnet. Kicker: Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 3) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Class Features +2 Will Swordbond Aegis of Shielding Swordmage Warding Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged, military light blade, military heavy blade. Implement: Any light blade or heavy blade Racial Features Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Bonus At-Will Power +1 Fort, Refl, Will +2 to one Attribute Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 1 Skills & Languages Languages Common, Primordial Feats Intelligent Blademaster level White Lotus Riposte Bonus Aegis Vitality level Regional Benefits Kingdom of Jade +1 on insight checks +2 on social bluff checks against individuals who are not from their region Equipment Coins: 180gp Encumbrance: 41 lbs Normal Load: 100 lbs Max Carry: 200 lbs Max Push/Pull: 500 lbs Wishlist By Level: L3 Gauntlets of Arcane Might L6 Bracers of Mental Might L7 Armor of Aegis Expansion+2 L7 Boots of the Fencing Master L7 Badge of the Berserker L9 Githyanki Silver Weapon L9 Cloak of Survival L10 Gauntlets of Arcane Might L10 Periapt of Cascading Health By Slot: Hands: L3 (or L10) Gauntlets of Arcane Might Weapon: L9 Githyanki Silver Weapon Feet: L7 Boots of the Fencing Master Neck: L7 Badge of the Berserker, L9 Cloak of Survival, L10 Periapt of Cascading Health Arms: L6 Bracers of Mental Might Armor: L7 Armor of Aegis Expansion+2 Note to DM: If I don't have a level item on the wishlist you want to give out for this encounter, can I get the gold value instead? That way I can buy a lower level item and save this difference, or save it all for buying a higher level item later. Tracking Note: Character is created from a retired level 4 character. Treasure Magic Items: *Fey Strike Long Sword (L5 Starting Equipment) *Fireheart Tattoo (L4 Starting Equipment) *Armor of Sudden Recovery (L3 Starting Equipment) *Boots of the Fencing Master (bought at character creation) Wealth: + 680 gp starting gold + 2100 gp Time Gold from using 12 DM Credits - 2600 gp Boots of the Fencing Master ----------------------- 180 gp XP Links to XP awards: Used 12 DM Credits to level up from 4 to 5 Changes Judge Comments *Comments from renau1g *Summary - will is showing up as # *Channeling Shield - there's no attack roll required. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W